


Pure Chaos on his Trails

by NamelesslyNightlock, Rabentochter



Series: Veni, Vedi, Witcher [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Witcher Fusion, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Tony Stark, Banter, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Edging, Falling In Love, Fights, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Jarvis is a horse, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, M/M, Magical Accidents, Mentors, Minor Injuries, Murder, Near Death Experiences, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Serious Injuries, Smut, Swimming, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Witcher Tony Stark, challenge kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: Tony is a Witcher. His job is to slay monsters, and to bear the disdain of the people he saves.His job is not to mentor annoying and mysterious princes who refuse to leave him alone.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Veni, Vedi, Witcher [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588387
Comments: 31
Kudos: 263
Collections: FrostIron*





	Pure Chaos on his Trails

**Author's Note:**

> We might have had fun with this one ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Tony first became aware of the _disturbance_ on the night of a new moon. 

It was bleak and cold, the shadows nonexistent but only because there was no light to cast them. Not a single glimmer, even the stars were hidden by a blanket of clouds. But while most men might have shied away in fear, Tony revelled in it– for most monsters needed the light of the moon to hunt, and so he felt he could rest easy. 

Yet… when he opened his eyes to the sound of footsteps and a cursing voice far too close for comfort– Tony realised that he could see his own breath upon the air decidedly too clearly for such a dark, lightless night. 

He saw it as he was already reaching for his swords, silver and iron both– the glimmer of green through the trees, another mutter under a breath. Likely human, then– the tongue was too coarse to be elvish, and yet, despite the slight stumbles, the steps _were_ a little smoother than those of an ordinary man. 

Someone well brought up, most like. Raised to walk with grace, but unaccustomed to the difficulties of walking through a thick wood in the middle of the night. Their green light was brighter than a torch, made them far more easily spotted. 

Tony smiled nastily, a shiver of excitement running through him. If they weren’t carrying a torch, then that most likely meant... 

He curled his hand around the handle of his sword, waiting in silence. They most likely knew exactly where he was, had tracked him down thus far. So Tony waited, his muscles tense and coiled, ready to jump when his shadowed visitor came close. 

More cursing, a torrent of educated hoggishness. 

A twig cracking, followed by a terse silence. Tony turned, and knew that if the sun shone, he would be looking straight at his visitor. There was a faint whiff of leather, a hint of sweat hanging in the air. A fool, most likely. 

Then— 

“Don’t you know that fires exist for a reason?” 

“What, so you can find me better?” Tony challenged. He thought that he recognised the irritated voice, his memory insisting that he’d heard it only recently. “Although, I suppose I should not have expected anything less from such a fool. Why are you lighting your path?” 

Tony’s lips curled when he heard the responding snort. 

“So that I might be able to see where I am going,” came the reply. “Something that _you_ , from your lack of fire, do not appear to value.”

“On a night such as this, light will only cloud your sight further.” Tony rolled his eyes– though of course, he knew that the other man would not have been able to see it. “State your business. _Now._ So that I can decide whether to kill you or not.”

“You would not be able to kill me.” The voice held a touch of arrogance so wonderfully unique in tenor that Tony _finally_ managed to place it.

“If that’s a challenge, then it’s a poor one,” Tony said, adjusting his grip on his swords to something more relaxed and turning his back– a move that likely would have enraged the other, had he been able to see it. “You are a long way from home, Prince Loki. I could kill you out here in the woods, and no one would ever be the wiser.” 

Another shift of clothing. Perhaps the foolish prince had gotten scared? The best would be if he turned around on the spot and went home again. But, from what Tony remembered when he’d met Loki, then that was not likely to be the case. A foolish – yes, that word fitted him all too well – idiotic, stubborn prince who would not hear, knew better all the time. _Admittedly_ , he’d given Tony a hint on how to get to the cave of the Barghest and saved him precious time. Yet, the point still stood that Loki was a fool. 

And he only proved it by walking into Tony’s chosen resting place. 

The nerve. 

He sat down opposite Tony, and as he leant forward Tony considered for a moment whether he should lift his sword, press it against one of the vulnerable spots Loki presented. Just, to make sure he understood the situation he was in and how _serious_ Tony was. 

“Are you trying to get yourself killed?” Tony asked curiously. 

Loki snorted, and Tony saw a smirk playing around the edges of his mouth. “If I did then I would be dead by now. I don’t do things half-way, as you might have noticed.” 

“If that’s your way of asking for another chance, then I’m afraid it’s not going to work.” He shifted his sword in his hand– and smirked again when the prince’s green eyes darted down to it. So he wasn’t as confident as he liked to appear, then, hmm? “It hasn’t escaped my notice that you still haven’t answered my question.”

“To my knowledge, you have yet to ask one.” The prince’s tone was no less than _infuriating._ “You demanded to know my business, there is no—”

Loki’s voice cut off as Tony finally gave in to his desire and pressed his blade to Loki’s throat. The silver one, as it was the sword in his preferred hand, but no matter– it would do the job just as well, Loki had to know that. 

“Watch yourself,” Tony said, voice low. It was his turn to lean forward, and he did so without his blade shifting so much as a fraction over that pale skin. “A tongue like that could result in you suffering _far_ worse than death. I meant it, when I said that there is no risk here for me.”

The prince swallowed. 

“I wished to speak with you,” he said, somehow _still_ keeping his voice level. “I’ve been tracking you down for the better part of a week, because you disappeared from the castle before I had any chance to do so.”

“My condolences,” Tony said dryly. “Did you tear your robes?” 

“No, I have _not_.” Loki moved back from the blade but Tony only followed him. It was not his responsibility to be kind when the prince chose to run his foul mouth and walked head-first into a dangerous situation, was it? “I want to learn.” 

Tony hadn’t counted on _that_. “To learn? Learn _what_? How to die?” 

Loki rolled his eyes. “You’re not making it any easier, are you? I’m—” 

“Yes?” Tony put a tad more pressure on the blade. 

A sharp inhale of breath. “The way of a Witcher,” he eventually muttered. “Your fighting style intrigues me, your acceptance of your fate– to be cast out of society, walking the Continent, slaying beast after beast, never failing.” A dreamy note slipped into Loki’s voice. 

“So you _are_ a fool,” Tony stated out loud. “I can’t make you into a Witcher.” 

“I don’t want to be a _Witcher_. I want to know about _Witchers,_ I want to know what you know, to see and learn with my own eyes. I want to learn to be accepting of myself without needing—” He cut himself off with a heavy breath– and for the first time, the crease in Tony’s brow was one of _interest_. But when Loki continued, he did not follow the same tangent, leaving the only curious thing he had said hanging on a loose thread. “I want to _learn,_ for the sake of learning. For the sake of bettering myself.” Loki tilted up his chin, looking almost _admirably_ insolent now as he stared Tony down. (It was still annoying.) “Is that so difficult for you to accept?”

“When it means that you wake me up in the middle of the night, yes,” Tony said, finally pulling away his blade and placing both it and the other back beside his blankets, within easy reach. “Do you know how difficult a good night’s rest is to come by?”

“No,” Loki replied shortly. “I suppose that’s one of many things that you could teach me.”

“You’re not _listening,_ I’m not going to teach you anything—”

“Oh,” Loki said, his eyes gleaming with something Tony wasn’t sure he liked. “Don’t worry. You will.” 

Tony rolled his eyes, and settled down to sleep. “I want you to be gone tomorrow. I can get you to the nearest village, then send you off. Wave a handkerchief as farewell if you so desire but—”

“I’m not going to leave.”

Tony groaned, exasperated. “You will. And if you don’t let me sleep now, I will make good on my promise earlier.” After all, there would be new monsters tomorrow and as it seemed, also a new troublemaker he’d have to worry about. And honestly, mark these words, next time Tony saw a notice from King Odin asking for a Witcher’s help, he’d be turning his head the other way and find a different job. 

Even if the payment had been good. 

—⚔—

Surprisingly enough, when Tony woke to the sun starting to seep through low-hanging branches, Loki was already awake. There was _dirt_ on his face, of all things.

“Did you fall asleep on your face?” He asked incredulously. 

“I’m not that foolish.” 

“Debatable.” Tony got up, his spine cracking as he stretched, yawning into the morning air. “All right, the next village should be only a few hours away from here. Then—” 

“I _won’t leave_.” 

“You know what’s missing? You, stamping with your feet on the ground like a small child.” 

Loki’s lips pressed together, but other than that, he did not respond to the goad. Tony was _almost_ impressed. If such a thing were possible. 

“You can try and get rid of me. It won’t work.”

“You do realise that you’re speaking to a Witcher?” Tony asked. He was already packing away his things, and saw no real need to turn and meet the prince’s gaze– at least… not until he heard the odd confidence in the other man’s voice as he spoke. 

“Between the two of us, Stark, I promise you. It is not _me_ who is unaware of who it is they are speaking to.” 

Tony frowned, but when he looked around, Loki had already turned away to begin packing his own bag. It would seem that the pack he had brought with him was surprisingly well stocked, and he folded his blanket with ease. Still, the prince had much to learn. 

_Not_ that Tony would be teaching him, of course. 

Although, his words were beyond intriguing, and when paired with those of the night before… 

Perhaps there could be some value in keeping him around, after all. At least until Tony could sate his curiosity. 

—⚔—

Okay, all things considered, Tony had to admit that having company wasn’t all that bad. Loki – when he wasn’t the most insolent prince to ever exist – was kind of fun to have around. He had a quick mind, a sharp tongue, and – most importantly – a love for challenges. He even _listened._ Which was incredibly rare nowadays. Not that he listened all the time but when it was important? Like when Tony told him _not to touch that flower_ , Loki didn’t. He looked over curiously, asked for answers, Tony gave him some and that was about it. 

When they passed a notice board, Loki made sure to point out mistakes in the type, even exposed a fraud because, quote– “I know the nobles on my father’s lands, Stark. Farbauti is not the name of any of them.” 

Much to Tony’s dismay, Loki hadn’t so much as hinted toward his earlier _curious comment_ about who he was. But it wouldn’t stay that way for long, not if Tony had anything to say about it. And he hadn’t given up his pretence of _not_ teaching Loki anything, He simply– did it in a subtle way. 

For example, when Loki volunteered for the first watch when they went to sleep because there might be _criminals_ running around, Tony had rolled his eyes– something that he was doing so often these days. Loki had more than once commented how his eyeballs were at risk of falling out of his head. 

“Loki, tell me. Are any criminals around these parts, around _any_ parts, who are likely to rob a Witcher?”

Loki opened his mouth– then closed it again. Then, “Likely not. But if they did not know you were—”

“Loki. Please.” 

Loki sighed. “I suppose not. But a watch would still be the smart thing.”

“Would it be?” Tony raised a brow, continued setting out his bed. “Loki, the only thing likely to attack _me_ during the night are monsters and insolent princes who believe they can take whatever they want. Both can only be dealt with by killing them—”

“Very funny.”

“—and both make noise. Monsters are not _silent._ Jarvis will wake me long before a watchman could. So I ask, are you _sure_ that setting a watch is the smart thing?” Tony’s voice was more than a little condescending, but then—

“No,” Loki sighed. “It would be better to save our strength.” 

And Tony _almost_ felt proud. Well, at least until—

“But it _would_ be better if we had a mage,” Loki muttered under his breath. 

“Maybe it would be, but do we have one?” 

“ _No._ ” 

After that conversation, Loki fell into a strange pout. Tony didn’t care to call him out on it but he worried. Maybe. Just a bit. When even the banter started to fall flat, when only blank stares met his gaze, he was _definitely_ worried for his – charge? Could he say that? Well, anyway, going to sleep without teasing Loki felt unusual. But, he stayed silent, kept an eye open to keep looking at Loki, wondering if he would get up tonight and leave. 

Why he would, Tony wasn’t sure but the fear, it was there. It gripped him around his heart, the thought of waking up to find Loki gone, without any last words. He wondered when the fool had grown on him. 

Though the next morning, which came too rash in Tony’s opinion, Loki was still there. Silent, his blaring green eyes on Tony, pondering. 

“Whatever is going on in that strange head of yours?” Tony wondered. Loki shifted in place, the thoughtful look still in his eyes. “Or is it too early to talk?” 

A few moments of silence followed, where Tony almost started to feel uncomfortable under Loki’s gaze. Loki was a little… odd, wasn’t he? At times he appeared simply eager to learn, but others… 

“Yes,” Loki agreed, turning away and smoothing his expression. “Too early.” 

Tony’s frown deepened, but he decided not to press. 

Loki remained quiet for the remainder of the morning, quiet enough that Tony began to worry. He didn’t– _like_ worrying over Loki, because the prince was hardly a child. He was the same age as Tony looked to be at least, just– less world-weary. He could look after himself, surely. Even if he still wasn’t quite used to life outside the castle walls.

But there was clearly something weighing down that head of his, and Tony was—

Well. _Outwardly,_ he was fed up with it. 

And so, when they stopped in a village and Tony sent Loki inside a tavern to collect some food, instead of going to the apothecary as he told Loki he would, Tony instead rode away, leaving Loki behind. 

He felt something heavy in his gut as he crossed the town borders, and he very nearly turned back. But, it was for the prince’s own good. For both of them, actually. Tony wouldn’t be able to drag Loki around and with him forever. And rather Tony did it now before they grew even more attached, before emotion came into play. Jarvis didn’t seem to care that they lost a companion, walking forward in wide steps, carrying Tony steadily further away from Loki.

But the further he walked, the more his mind tried to convince him...

He stopped when he found a river bank where Jarvis could drink, then proceeded to fill his own water skins and waited. Perhaps he had grown soft. _No_. Tony only took a rest because Jarvis needed a break, and the weather was hot. He was travelling in leather and sweating beneath it. His eyes fell on the river again. A short swim wouldn’t do anyone any harm, would it? He stripped down quickly, his belongings stashed close to where he cooled off in the water, Jarvis was bound to a tree, dozing. 

Half an hour later, when Tony was drying in the sun, enjoying the blessed warm light, he heard commotion. Quick steps in the distance, animals running away, branches cracking and leaves rustling. 

_Oh_? Tony sat up, a hand resting again on the handle of the sword nearest by. He turned his head, trying to get a glimpse of what it was he would be dealing with—

When none other than _Loki_ came crashing through the trees, his eyes wide, his expression somewhat desperate. 

However, the moment his gaze fell upon Tony, that desperation shifted to _anger._

“You _dare,”_ he started, taking a step forward and clenching his fists. “You _dare_ to leave me behind, abandoned like an unwanted pup—”

“Did you at least bring the food?” Tony asked, arching a brow as he considered Loki’s empty hands. “I’m starving.”

“You left me behind!”

“I didn’t even want you here in the first place, you know that. You also said you wanted to learn– and oh, look, you seem to have tracked me far faster than you did the first time. No less ungracefully, however.” 

Loki’s eyes flashed with rage.

Tony sighed. “If you didn’t bring the food, we’re going to have to go back. What a waste of time.” He pushed himself up off the ground to standing, and raised his hands above his head in a stretch. It had been nice to rest, at least for a little while. 

Loki’s lack of response to his words was a little concerning, though, and when he turned, he saw Loki staring at him. For a moment, Tony wondered. Then looked behind him because _okay, what if someone was sneaking up on him?_

Then he caught sight of his own bare skin. Loki was still staring. Correction– he was _ogling_. That he wasn’t drooling yet was honestly a wonder in itself. Tony smirked, feeling a boost of confidence – not that he needed it – and he made sure to let Loki _admire_ for a moment more. 

“Don’t you want to take a bath?” he asked innocently. “I can only imagine how hot it must be for you under all that leather and the running.” 

Loki gulped. His eyes wandered back up to Tony’s face. He was still smirking, enjoying the darkening blush on Loki’s face. 

“You deserve a break,” Tony cajoled the other. When Loki hesitated, he added, “I’ll even go with you, so you can be assured that I won’t sneak away from you again.” 

“And how,” Loki’s voice was hoarse, “do I make sure that you stay in the water and don’t jump onto Jarvis?” 

“Well.” Tony offered a grin. “You’ll find a way to keep me busy, I’m sure.” 

Loki swallowed, but reached for the laces on his clothes. Tony didn’t bother to avert his own gaze as Loki removed them– after all, it was only fair. Loki’s blush remained as he pulled his arms from sleeves and stepped out of his boots and breeches, and Tony couldn’t help but admire the way that the red coloured the otherwise pale skin. 

Sure, the notion was ridiculous. Loki was annoying, even if he was decent enough company. But… there was no harm in looking. 

Perhaps not even in tasting. 

Tony stepped back into the water first, the feel of it cool and chilled against his sun-warmed skin. But he sighed and leaned back into it, smirking up at Loki where he remained on the shore. 

“I thought you were going to join me, my prince?” 

The moniker had been a thoughtless choice, and a lie to be sure– but at the way Loki’s eyes widened slightly, Tony found that he did not regret it. 

Loki slipped into the water with the same kind of grace with which he usually walked, betraying his upbringing. But this time, Tony found that he did not mind, and he allowed his lips to curl as he backed even deeper into the river. Loki followed shortly, the beginnings of a content smile curling on his lips. His fingers were dancing on the water surface, drawing lines in it. He seemed almost to forget where he was, eyes fluttering shut. 

Tony flicked water at him. Gentle, not a _slosh_ but enough to draw Loki back to where they were. 

“If you fall asleep here,” he teased, “then you won’t see me walking away.” 

Loki mumbled something that Tony couldn’t understand, despite hearing better than most people would. Then, Loki dived into the water. A line of grace and sweet paleness, just—

Tony swallowed, trying to follow Loki’s figure in the water. He stayed where he was, waiting— 

Anticipation coiled around him as a hand stroked over his ankles. A mere brush but his breath stopped for a moment. Fingers wandered up his calf and _how long could Loki hold his breath_? Oh, but that was a nice thought. A new sort of intriguement formed in his head, wondering if Loki would actually go through with this– or stop at mere playing, _teasing,_ to get back at Tony. He’d deserve it, no question, but he hoped Loki wouldn’t be so cruel. 

Then, Loki broke through the surface with a wicked grin, splashing water in Tony’s face as he did so. 

Tony spluttered, coughed– and glared. 

“It’s no less than you deserved,” Loki laughed, swimming backward. “For leaving me behind.” 

There was something a little _more_ than just mirth in Loki’s tone, something… that Tony wasn’t sure he wanted to examine right there and in that moment. So he allowed a half-snarl to form across his own expression, mixed in with the same laughter as Loki—

And then he swam forward in swift and even strokes, chasing after Loki through the water. Loki laughed as he dodged, twisting as he tried to stay free– but as good a swimmer as he clearly was, he was no match for Tony. It was easy enough to get his arms around Loki’s waist, his hands pressing into soft skin. Loki’s laughter was in his eyes as he tried to pull away, and Tony found his grin widening as he pulled Loki closer, _closer—_

Their gazes met, and their smiles fell away, shifting into something a little… softer. 

Loki’s lips parted, and he lifted a hand, fingers hovering _just_ so over Tony’s cheek—

Tony swallowed, let go, and pulled away. 

“Well,” he said, clearing his throat. “I think you’re cooled off now, aren’t you?” 

“Yes.” Loki sounded strange. Not _mopey strange_ , just– strange. Backing off had probably been a good idea. Tony dunked his head under water before he came up again. Again was Loki’s gaze on him, burning with this _something_. 

“Let’s get back to town, yeah?” 

“I’m not going to _walk_ the same route again.” Loki crossed his arms in front of his chest. Water drops were running down his chest and– Tony wanted to touch. Just, touch and explore, feel Loki’s skin beneath his finger. Have him shiver because of his caress, the green gaze darkening and—

Loki wasn’t the only fool here, was he? 

“What do you want to do then? Fly?” 

“Stark.” Loki sent him a grin. “I’m going to ride. Unlike you, _my legs_ are sore and deserve a treat.” 

“Riding won’t make it better.”

“Well, I could have ridden something else, but alas...” Loki let the pause linger just long enough for Tony to choke on air. “Well, sitting in front of you in the saddle might be _fun.”_

Loki batted his eyelashes before he strode out of the river, not caring a whit that Tony was still recovering from _that_. _Heavens,_ what had he done? His eyes decided to feast upon the bare ass that walked away from him, hardly giving Tony a choice. 

What—

What exactly had he done to deserve this? 

For a moment, Tony contemplated leaving Loki behind once more– for _good,_ this time. So far, Loki had been nothing but a distraction, and that was something Tony could not afford. 

Literally, he could not afford it. He was running out of coin, he needed another _contract._

Perhaps he could find one back at the village, or at least word of someone who might be in need of a Witcher. Yes, that would be the best plan. 

But he might just, ah. Stay in the cold water for a while, before following after Loki to take his clothes. Stay and think of things such as the stench of a striga and the sight of a rotting kikimora. 

Yes.

Good idea. 

—⚔—

Loki wore a face like a child who had been denied access to their favourite toy.

“What?” Tony asked as he walked beside Jarvis, happily stretching his legs while Loki rode. “Is this not what you asked for?” 

Loki’s scowl deepened, and he muttered something unintelligible under his breath. 

Tony smiled. 

—⚔—

The village was bursting with life, cats hissed when they saw Tony passing by and children started to scream. The same as usual, really. He noticed though that Loki threw them all angry looks under his regal pout. Tony was touched– maybe, if he interpreted the look correctly. 

“We need groceries still,” he said. “Cheese, bread, all of the good stuff.” 

“I’ll keep Jarvis with me.”

“Loki.” Tony sighed. “I’m not going to run away again. At least, not today.” He winked at the prince. 

Loki snorted softly. “You won’t mind if I don’t trust your word.” Tony had to step back when Loki suddenly jumped off the horse, Jarvis’ reins in his hands. “I’ll wait outside.” 

Tony sighed. He already saw people shutting their houses, barricading themselves inside. Who said the merchant would even still let him in? “Loki,” he started slowly. “I think it would be for the better if you go alone and buy our food.” 

A frown. 

Tony carefully pointed with his chin at the people who shuffled away. They stood in the middle of the way but nobody bumped into them– all making a wide, wide arc around them. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Loki breathed. 

“Welcome to the Witcher’s social life,” Tony muttered. “Now, go on. I won’t leave, I give you my word.”

This time, Loki went without argument, though his expression remained terse– but Tony rather had the feeling it was no longer directed at _him._

While he waited, Tony couldn’t help but ponder his own thoughts. He might have tried to convince himself that he meant to leave, but surely Loki realised as well as he had that he wouldn’t have been able to go through with it. For gods’ sakes, he’d stopped for a _swim._ But… perhaps that wasn’t truly what Loki remained angry about. Perhaps it was what happened after. 

And what could not, _should not_ happen again. 

Tony grit his teeth. 

Loki was a prince. He might be playing the part of a traveller but Tony knew the truth, and he couldn’t allow himself to lose sight of it. Loki was needed back in his palace. Tony couldn’t—

And even if it were only a one time thing. Even if Tony pulled Loki close for a roll in the hay and then discarded him, he knew that wouldn’t be the end of it. Loki was a _prince._ Tony was a Witcher. Those kinds of dalliances tended to haunt. 

No. 

Tony would keep Loki at an arm’s distance. He had to, for—

For his _own_ sake, Loki be damned. 

No matter how much he regretted that choice, Tony could not afford to regret it. 

Loki returned soon after Tony had come to terms with his decision – maybe – his hands filled with stuffed bags, _more_ than what Tony had told him to get. But okay, _maybe_ grapes would be nice to eat again. It had been a while since Tony had gotten his hands on them since Odin hadn’t offered any. _And he still needed a new contract_. 

“I paid for it, don’t you glare me to death,” Loki said with a smirk on his otherwise still terse face. Tony shrugged, but tried to lessen his glare. He and Loki put the bags on Jarvis’ saddle, keeping an eye on the people. 

“You want to get up again?” Tony asked. 

Loki shook his head. “Let’s walk.” 

Tony felt incredibly grateful that Loki didn’t try to stall here. The town was _nice_ to look at, yes, but Tony wasn’t blind to what was going on. It was only a matter of time until someone exploded and he would rather avoid another spectacle. On top of that, Tony didn’t wish to sour today even more. He hurried alongside Jarvis, Loki on his other side– the pair of them walking in silence. It was a kind of tension that Tony didn’t really like—

But perhaps he should have paid less attention to it, for the tension in the air was something so much greater than just that between he and Loki.

By the time he realised how quiet it had become, by the time he saw the faces ducking behind corners, the flash of iron through a shadow– by the time he saw the _signs,_ it was already too late—

And there was a line of men flowing out into the main street from between the houses, all holding a weapon. 

“We don’t want your kind here,” said the man at the fore– and his hand was shaking slightly as it rested upon the hilt of the weapon at his side. He was one of the few with an actual blade. Most held tools that appeared better suited to farming, or craftsmanship. “We tolerated you once, but twice in a day is too much, Witcher. You hear me? You’re not _wanted.”_

Tony could _feel_ Loki near vibrating, but he held out a hand to his side in a silent gesture. 

“We’re already leaving.” He held his hands up. “No need for trouble, guys.” 

“Who is to say,” and the man bared his teeth, “that you won’t come back another time?” 

Tony’s mouth twitched, a quip already on his tongue, something about the hospitality for sure wouldn’t be a cause to return. Yet, he kept silent, not wanting to cause the trouble. He already had the feeling it would be inevitable but – 

It would not be started on his end. _Humans_. Sometimes, Tony detested the mere thought of them. 

“I won’t return,” he offered with a smile. “Don’t worry.” 

“Nay,” one said and drew his sword. “Better to make sure that you won’t return for certain.” 

Tony sighed in defeat. He ran his eyes over the group, checking for the weapons they had. Looked at their stance as more weapons got drawn, to see where their centre of gravity was at. It told him a lot, and he gave Jarvis a pat as the group advanced. 

“Loki, would you mind stepping aside?” he asked politely. He didn’t want him to be harmed in the upcoming skirmish. He glanced at Loki from the corner of his eyes, expecting to see him shivering or visibly afraid. After all, he might be a prince, but Tony knew his kingdom had seen peace. Loki had certainly never seen a battlefield, and even more surely had never seen this kind of street fight. He had no doubt been trained, but that was nothing to the real thing. 

But… instead of fear, there was a rage burning in Loki’s gaze, burning with that same kind of brightness that Tony had seen earlier in the stream so that the green was near a glow. And even as Tony watched Loki’s lips twisted into a snarl, expression coloured with pure anger—

“Loki,” Tony said. “Move _aside.”_

“Listen to him,” one of the men called. “We don’t want to hurt _you,_ just this creature here. He’s nothing but a monster himself, and he deserves—”

The man’s words were cut off as Loki _exploded,_ green power surging out of him like a wave and accompanied by the sound of bloodcurdling scream. Tony dove to the side, Jarvis reared and whinnied in fear– and still, Loki was screaming, the power still billowing from his entire body. The blast scorched the street, and the men standing in its way had no chance—

“Loki!” Tony shouted, edging closer— 

It felt like he was wading through mud. Loki was so close but every step Tony took felt like an age. 

For a second, Tony hesitated to touch him, the green looking so _aggressive_ , the stench of raw power in the air hurting his nose, tears starting to form in his eyes. _Oh shit, Loki_. Tony needed to do _something,_ and his fingers brushed Loki’s leathers before Tony’s hand was clamping around Loki’s upper arm. 

_“Loki!”_

The prince looked at him, mouth clamping shut. But his eyes were wide, the green vibrant and seemingly still screaming. 

“Let’s go, _quick_ ,” Tony hurried Loki because– if they stayed now, they would not leave this town with anyone alive, he felt. He sat on Jarvis, Loki behind him, his arms around his waist—

Tony tried not to glance at the smoking skeletons behind them, the town strangely silent. _Yet._ Jarvis thundered along the path, happy to get away from the place of attack as well. And Tony let him run, the faster they got away the better. 

He would have to talk to Loki about _that_ later. When they were safe and gone, and didn’t have to fear that there was anyone coming after them– after _Loki—_

And when Tony knew that he didn’t have to fear Loki himself. 

This… this was what Loki had been hiding. Not that he was trying to escape something, or– to be honest, Tony could hardly even remember any of his earlier suspicions. No, this was—

Gods. 

Loki was a _mage,_ and a freaking powerful one at that. Untrained too, of course– and to do such a thing without being trained, to wield Chaos to such an extent without being taught how to harness it—

Tony might only be a Witcher, not a mage himself, but. Even he knew that was wholly unheard of. 

Loki was sagging now, though, as if the explosion of power had sapped the life from him. Tony clutched him closer, and rode _harder._

He might have only minutes earlier been thinking of ways to leave Loki behind but now, he knew– he had no choice. 

Damn Loki, damn fate, damn the gods—

Tony knew that there was no way he could let go now. 

—⚔—

They stopped deep in the forest, much further in than any normal villager would dare go. Tony knew that they would be safe there, no eyes spying on them anymore. And if Loki happened to explode again– well, the only thing that would burn was going to be him. Jarvis had the sense to run away if a situation got too dire. 

Loki was holding onto him as if he were afraid of falling. 

“Hey,” Tony said quietly. “Wanna get down?” 

He felt Loki nod, his hands still clutching Tony. Only slowly he eased his grip. Tony didn’t pressure him, waiting patiently as Loki let go. Tony climbed down after him, and watched as Loki swayed on his spot, biting on his lip. 

“Are you going to leave me here now?” 

The resignation in Loki’s voice hurt Tomy. The sound of acerbic acceptance as if Loki knew that this was how it would play out. 

“I won’t.” Tony frowned. “But you need to sit down, you’re about to fall over.” 

Loki smiled weakly, then sat down where he stood, all grace gone, the strings of a marionette cut. 

“Did that ever happen before?” Tony asked, weary and worried. 

Loki nodded, burying his head in his hands. He didn’t say another word, breathing heavily. Tony gave him a pat on the shoulder, feeling awkward all of a sudden. He cursed under his breath, unsure of even where he was directing his ire– and then he regretted it when the harsh sound made Loki flinch. 

“Hey,” he said, gripping Loki’s shoulder properly, now. “I’m _not_ leaving, how many times do I need to say it before you’ll believe?”

“At least a few more,” Loki muttered. “You already left—”

“I thought it might be good for you—”

“I am not sure how you thought that would work—”

“Well, it made you angry. Just like I am now– are you starting to feel any better?”

Loki blinked, his gaze shifting slightly from where it had – apparently near unknowingly – become focused on Tony’s face. 

Tony sighed. “Do you feel like you can talk about it?”

“I haven’t talked about it with anyone other than my family before,” Loki said, his fingers starting to twist together. “My father… he didn’t want me to go to an academy. He worried that it would tear me from my duty, twist my loyalty. So he forbade me from speaking of it.”

“But…” Tony felt a little ill. “You’re powerful. And all that power, locked inside you without any release, without _training…”_

“I do understand,” Loki said, smiling ruefully. “I know that if this – it’ll either be the power or me.” 

Tony felt really sick to the stomach. “I was trying to find a nicer way to break it to you.” 

“No need to beat around the bush.” Loki’s smile deepened. “I can feel it, you know? It’s there, in the back of my mind. It’s eating at me, Stark.” 

“Is that why –” Tony frowned. “Was that how you found me? With your magic?” 

A small nod. 

“That was _dangerous,”_ Tony replied– but he let it go, because... _well_. “Okay, let’s talk business.” He breathed out loudly, tried to relax. 

Loki sat up straighter, a glimmer of hope running over his face. 

“I’m not an _expert_ when it comes to magic,” Tony told him. “I have absolved my training at my school but it was never the main focus of my studies.” Tony sat down as he spoke, opposite Loki. His legs crossed. “First lesson will be to _mediate_ , my prince. Find the power inside of you and be one with it, without letting it consume you.” 

Loki looked decidedly unhappy with that. “Do I have to?” 

“Yes.” Tony smirked. “It will be hard for you, I’m sure, making that brain of yours stop thinking—”

“Oh, shut up.” 

As Loki closed his eyes, his brow creased in concentration, Tony couldn’t help the small smile that curled at the corners of his lips. Loki had come to him to learn, and finally… Tony could accept that he would teach him. 

Just, not in anything that he had expected. 

“You’re going to need to focus,” Tony said, keeping his voice low. “Reach inside of yourself, find the magic within you. With a power as great as yours, you should be able to feel it easily. Focus on what it normally feels like, when it burns through you.”

Loki’s frown deepened. “I’ve always been able to do that,” he said– and although Tony was a little surprised, he supposed he shouldn’t have been. Loki had already admitted to some limited control, after all– _again_ , unheard of. 

“Then do it again now,” Tony said, fighting to keep any frustration down. “But don’t pull at it, not like you would if you wanted to use it. Just… allow yourself to feel it. Grow familiar with the sensation of it brushing over your consciousness, the feeling of that much power at one place that wants you to play with it.” 

Loki chuckled quietly at that. But then his eyes fell shut and Tony noticed how Loki’s shoulders slumped. The otherwise all so _straight-backed, shoulders back_ prince relaxing was an unfamiliar sight. Tony couldn’t help but wonder at the trust Loki showed towards him here. Trusting him not to take advantage of Loki’s situation and lead him on a path he shouldn’t tread. Not, that this was what Tony had in mind but– it still felt good. 

Loki’s breaths became even and deep. Green flames flickered once over his arms but didn’t seem to harm him, and Tony didn’t feel like tearing Loki from his meditation. He waited patiently as Loki got lost inside of his head. Tony only made a fire with _Igni_ as evening broke and he started to freeze. 

He started speaking with Loki softly, to pull him back without rudely awakening him. 

“Time to wake up, my prince.” 

Loki’s eyes flickered back and forth behind closed eyelids. Then, Loki breathed in loudly and opened his eyes. He looked dazzled, disorientated for a moment. Almost adorable in this state of confusion. Tony smiled again– he was doing that a lot, lately. Odd, really, given the stress he was under. 

He handed Loki some food from the saddlebags, and Loki took it hesitantly, at first, but then ate with a rabid hunger. Again, not surprising, Loki’s outburst likely would have used up rather _a lot_ of energy. 

Tony tried not to stare, tried not to show his concern. He could teach Loki to meditate, could teach him to learn control, but… Loki would never be on the same level as someone who had trained in an academy. It was far too late for that, with Loki’s power having grown so extreme. 

And maybe Loki’s father was right about the mages and their dubious alliances, but he really had done Loki a disservice by not allowing him to learn. Perhaps King Odin could have hired a mage to train Loki in their castle, or—

Well, Tony didn’t know, he wasn’t a king. But surely there had been a better option than _this?_ Letting Loki’s power grow so unstable that it may well consume him as well as everyone around him?

And again, Tony was surprised– by the _anger_ he felt. 

It fucking wouldn’t _do_. Loki’s talent wasted, Loki himself _dead_ when worst came to worst. Tony hated the thought of that– the idea of so much wasted talent, of course. The anger inside of him grew, boiling like an overcooked stew and he closed his eyes for a second to breathe, trying to gain control of himself. 

“Stark?” Loki tore him from his stupor. 

“Eat more,” Tony insisted tiredly. “We’ll have to get more sooner but we should find another town if we travel the next few days or, maybe we’ll find a wandering merchant.” He threw a quick look at the saddle bag. “On the way—” 

“Yes?” Loki bit into an apple, a pleased hum escaping him. 

“We’ll train you.” Tony crossed his arms in front of him. “Get you to the point where we don’t have to be afraid anymore of you exploding just like that. We’re going to avoid situations that might trigger you. No need to challenge _destiny_.” 

Loki hummed contentedly. “I like the sound of that.” 

“Of course you do.” Tony chuckled shortly. “We have to earn more coins as soon as we can. So, keep your eyes out for _any monster_ that might cross our path or any plants that look valuable.” 

“Plants?” Loki asked.

“Yes. We can sell them to apothecaries, or sorcerers.” Tony paused. “Although, it might be best if we steer clear of them too, for a while. But for now, rest. You’re going to need it.”

For once, Loki did as he was told, though there was something in his expression which suggested the conversation was not done– though Tony could not imagine what else remained unsaid. But he did not have to wait long, as it was only as they were both settled down in their blankets that Loki spoke again. 

“I knew that it wasn’t going to be easy.”

Tony made a non-committal sort of sound– somewhere between a _shut up_ and a _what the hell are you talking about?_ Loki seemed to decide to take it as the latter.

“When I came to find you.” A sigh. “I knew that you wouldn’t want me here, that I’d have to be firm. Stubborn, even. And I am… _sorry,_ for imposing myself upon you.”

Despite his tiredness, Tony’s brows rose. An apology, from a prince? My, but today truly was one for the history books. 

“Then why’d you do it?” Tony asked. “If you thought you had little hope, and chances were slim?” 

Loki snorted, a tired thing. “What did I have to lose?” For a moment the words hung there between them, lost and abandoned. “Odin would rather have me as a smear on the walls in my rooms than to admit that his _plan_ was backfiring. Thor is a clueless oaf but is learning to take over the crown when Odin is gone. And, as it looks like, is going to ruin the kingdom too because I won’t be able to help him out.” 

“What a great father.” Anger started to build inside of Tony again. Maybe he should have asked Odin for a bigger payment. After all—

“The best,” Loki agreed lightly. “So, you were at the castle by pure chance. Slayed the beast and—” A short break. “I don’t know if you noticed but you lit the candles when the rooms were too dark for Odin. It looked like you did it without paying great mind to it. You weren’t– _consumed_ by the magic. Instead you controlled it with such ease.” 

“Oh.” Tony smiled into the darkness. “So you went, _fuck it all, I’m a prince, I can do whatever the hell I want—”_

“No,” Loki cut in. “I– _no._ But I knew you were my only hope. So I followed you, and… I mean, my situation could hardly get any worse.”

The statement hung between them, a truth spoken into the dark, an uncomfortable acknowledgement to haunt them both in sleep. Because Loki was right, he’d had little choice—

But he’d also drawn Tony into this unwillingly. Tony was a Witcher, this wasn’t his job—

And yet, as he pulled his blankets a little higher up over his chin, he found that he couldn’t resent Loki for it. This, after all… was hardly Loki’s fault. 

Though now they would both bear the consequences for it. 

—⚔—

The following days were unfruitful. The continent’s monsters, it would seem, had all hidden away, perhaps sensing that there was a Witcher on a warpath. Loki had brought some coin with him, but it wouldn’t sustain them for long– Tony _needed_ work. 

And Loki– oh, Loki. He continued with his meditation but fire still licked up his arms every time, Loki unable to control his magic from leaking out of his grasp. He was beginning to lose hope, starting to hesitate when his meditation time came. And that was the worst part of it. Tony often thought that magic was like a monster of its own– if it smelled the fear on you, it would become even bolder and kill you after a long, drawn out session that reeked of blood and smelled of fear. 

But Tony waited. He could only encourage Loki to keep his practice up, not to _slack off_. He had got in the habit, however, of keeping a water skin at the ready. Just in case Loki’s flames one day would get out of control and burn the prince. Although Tony wished that it would never be the case, because— 

Look, he simply hoped that it would never come to that, okay?

“Will I _ever_ get control of this?” Loki asked in the middle of his session. Fire was just licking at his arms. 

“Stop doubting yourself.” Tony crossed his arms. “The fire isn’t burning you, is it?” 

Loki sent him a doubtful smile, the flames going out in a soft _whosh._ It was dark around them. Nothing more was said, only the small fire Tony had made earlier was crackling as they slipped into their made beds, still silent. 

But the tension in the air remained palpable, and Tony let out a sigh. It would seem these nighttime chats were becoming something of a habit. 

“It’s not burning you, and it hasn’t burned anything else,” Tony continued on, doing his best to keep the impatience out of his tone. And… you know what? That wasn’t actually that hard to do. “I’d say that’s something of an improvement on the first time I saw you use magic.”

There was the sound of shifting blankets. “But, that _was_ rather useful at the time, wasn’t it?”

Loki’s tone of voice was as arrogant as ever, but there was something underneath that gave Tony pause. And he remembered– Loki had kept his power hidden from everyone other than his parents, his entire life. This was the first time he had someone to talk to about it, who didn’t see it as something to keep locked away. 

The first time Loki could get an honest opinion. 

Really, anyone would be nervous– Tony was surprised that he hadn’t noticed it before. 

“It was,” Tony admitted. “You got us out there far quicker than I could have. Just… imagine how much you could do _with_ control. Keep the practice up, Loki. And if it’s only to prove Odin wrong and come out as one of the strongest mages that ever walked this Earth.” He smiled as the silence seemed to shift, the atmosphere changing. “In the end you will win, I don’t doubt that. Look at me, I’m a Witcher and still running around, although everyone was sure I’d be one of the first few to die because I’m _too reckless_.” 

“I can’t imagine you as reckless,” Loki responded with a quiet laugh in his voice. “You are actually quite boring.” 

“Sorry?” Tony sat up, glaring at Loki. “You take that back.” 

Loki hummed thoughtfully. “I don’t think I will.” 

Tony gaped. The _nerve_ to accuse _him_ of being boring. He couldn’t help but stare at Loki, before irritatedly flicking a leaf at him. It didn’t hit him of course but the point was being made. Which was the most important aspect about this.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been accused of that before.” Tony fell back into his warmed bed. “Here I am, trying to build you up and _not_ to snap at you. And you tell me that I’m boring.” He waited with held breath, expecting—

And sure enough—

A whole _pile_ of leaves landed directly on his head, as if Loki had used his magic to shake a whole tree free of them. Tony spluttered and gasped, limbs flailing as he tried to lift his head free of the mess. But just as he managed, a body collided into him with a laugh, knocking them both back into the pile. 

“Oh you—” Tony shoved Loki off him, and rolled so that he was on top, glaring down at the grinning man. “Was that really necessary?”

“I thought you said you weren’t boring,” Loki said, his smile gaining cheek—

And just as Tony started rolling his eyes, Loki gave another shove and rolled them over again. Even with the distraction, that was a rather impressive feat– but it didn’t last long before Tony had the upper hand again, digging his fingers into Loki’s side before twisting him over. 

This time, they both lay still, panting and out of breath. Loki’s cheeks were flushed pink, his eyes bright with a mirth Tony hadn’t seen since that day at the stream. 

And the memory of it had Tony’s breath hitching further, and his eyes flicked down Loki’s body, all the leather and even further; left himself to look, taking it all in, shameless as he was. He shouldn’t, he shouldn’t, he _shouldn’t_ , but — 

His fingers twitched on Loki’s side, and he pulled his eyes up again to the pale face that seemed all too knowing. He licked his lips, hesitating – wondering how it would be _if_ — 

He could stop this now, he could. But, he couldn’t tear himself from Loki’s green gaze, the invitation written all over him, luring, _tempting_ —

 _Oh, but he couldn’t let Loki win now, could he?_ With a plan forming in his mind, Tony leant down. Noticed with delight how Loki’s breath seemed to stop, his pupils dilating. The green turned darker, and Tony stopped his descent when he was just a few inches from Loki’s lips away. When he breathed in, he swore he could taste Loki already. All the chaos rummaging inside of him, the salt on his lips, his blatant desire that worked as a powerful aphrodisiac and Tony had all the trouble in the world to resist it. 

Loki’s hand came up to rest on his nape. He didn’t try yet to pull Tony down, just buried his fingers into Tony’s hair, as if he were preparing himself to hold on– or as if he already felt he needed to. 

And Tony allowed himself a smile, a _smirk_ , a low breath that ghosted over Loki’s parted lips—

And then he whispered, “Not so boring now, am I?”

Loki groaned and arched his neck, finally trying to close the distance—

But Tony chuckled, and remained in place. 

“Stark,” Loki said, his fingers tightening almost painfully in the hair at the base of Tony’s skull. “I could do far worse to you than call you boring—”

“Oh, I know that,” Tony replied, tilting his head slightly to the side, allowing his lips to brush Loki’s cheek– but nowhere else. “I know that you could explode at any moment, that you could kill us both. But I wonder… could you push me away, _without_ killing me?”

“And if I don’t want to push you away?” Loki asked, raising a brow. “If I’d rather you came closer?”

Tony considered him for a second. Then he grinned. “You know, you’re rather showing your hand here—”

“I am not—”

“As a prince, I’d have thought you better at negotiation—” 

“That’s not fair.”

“Life isn’t fair either.” Tony chuckled, tracing Loki’s cheeks until he reached his ear. He stopped there. 

Loki’s fingers were tightening again, and Tony heard him draw in breath almost painfully. 

“You want a kiss?” Tony whispered, just low enough that Loki heard it. His breath was fanning over the sensitive shell and Loki _shivered_ beneath him. “Then earn it, my prince.” Gently, he blew warm air. He was a diabolical tea–

He felt air punching his gut, _painful_ , as if Jarvis had kicked him. Next thing he was aware of, was sailing through the air, his back hitting something (a tree) painfully. He fell to the ground, gasping. Wheezing. 

_Fucking hell_. 

Silence. He tried to gasp for more air, to get it into his lungs, more and more and more—

“Tony?” He heard Loki, then the sound of quick, light steps. 

He nodded, waved. Sparing his breath for something later. Talking, not important. He allowed a grin on his face when Loki sat down opposite of him, a worried crease in his brows. _Cute._

“Did I hurt you?” 

He shook his head. “Just sucked all my air out.” 

“Oh.” Loki sounded relieved. A hand landed on Tony’s thigh. On his shoulder. On his cheek. “I didn’t kill you,” Loki whispered. 

Tony’s eyes bulged. “Okay the fact that you still tried it when that was in doubt—”

His words were cut off as Loki’s lips crashed against his, harsh and unyielding and nothing like Tony would have expected, and yet every bit Loki all the same. His hands came up to tug at Tony’s hair as he slid into Tony’s lap, and Tony found his own hands sliding around Loki’s waist to pull him closer. It was no longer about _should_ and _should not_ – Loki was _there,_ pulling Tony with him as they hurtled toward something new, and that was all that mattered. 

Their hands raked over skin and their mouths pressed hard enough to bruise, teeth and tongues a match in viciousness as Loki pressed Tony harder against the tree. When they needed a breath, they didn’t pause, merely disconnected for a moment of air before leaning forward once again. And when they were left with just mouths barely brushing, Tony found he’d lost track of time entirely. 

“Did I earn _that?”_

“That,” Tony agreed out of breath. “Yes.” 

Loki nodded, visibly pleased. “And what if I want _more_?” He purred almost. 

Tony’s eyes bulged. Swallowed. 

Loki ground down, reminding Tony of what he had to offer, what he missed out on _last time_. And okay, maybe he didn’t want to miss out again, have what was offered. But – yes. 

“How about,” he said, and was delighted when his head came back to function properly for another moment, “you get more as a tease. For what you can have, if you don’t fall back on the progress we made.” He tilted his head. “And as a reward for not killing me, I guess. Does that sound–” 

Loki kissed him again, slower. Not any less heated, still full of want and desire. 

Tony found a way between their bodies, his fingers searching for whatever kept Loki’s pants up. One of the few times that he wasn’t seeing the advantages of leather, all the complicated ways one could trap themselves and make it all so complicated. Though – Loki seemed to be thinking along the same lines as him, freeing himself quickly of his pants; Tony’s own opened quicker. 

Loki slithered impossibly closer, his hips pressing forward, lips catching Tony’s once more. Tony groaned into it as he slid his hand between them– then Loki gasped as Tony curled his fingers around Loki’s already hard cock. 

“This is what you wanted?” Tony asked, his voice barely more than broken pants. “What you were asking for?”

And even now, Loki – the little shit – opened his mouth with half a smirk– “Well, I _was_ actually hoping—”

His words cut off with a gasp as Tony pulled his hand upward before swiping his thumb over the head, smearing it with precum then stroking back down. He moved slow, knowing that with the foreplay they’d both already suffered, the pace would be near agonising. 

Loki’s hips bucked, and Tony froze at the friction, breath hitching as he grasped for control. That was all the distraction Loki needed to push Tony’s hand away, and then Loki took both of their cocks in _his_ hand, stroking them together in a mess of heat and precum and– _fuck,_ it felt good. Tony buried what he hoped was his clean hand in Loki’s hair to try and steady himself, gripping a little too tight. But Loki seemed to _enjoy_ that, moaning and pressing back into Tony’s grip. 

Tony smiled and leaned forward, catching Loki’s lips in another bruising kiss, intent on making him moan once more. All the sweet sounds, they went straight over Tony’s head. He shifted his grip, his hand wandering down to gently roll Loki’s balls. He felt another moan against his lips, hoarse and wonderful. 

He pressed his body closer to Loki’s, his fingers pulling at the soft dark hair, tugging just so that Loki felt it—

But all too soon Tony felt himself getting too close, his own breath coming in short intervals. Kisses were already turning into open mouthed brushes, soft demands for more, a demand _not to stop_ —

Loki’s strokes quickened, and Tony’s head fell back in a silent gasp. Loki kissed his throat; a sensation Tony hadn’t counted on, catching him a little off guard—

And Loki gave them both one last, hard stroke while bucking forward with his hips, and then wet come splashed over Tony’s hand. A whisper of his name from Loki’s lips, another nip at his throat and— 

Tony sighed almost in relief as he felt himself come, joining Loki in sweet release. Loki collapsed against him then, breathing heavily, and Tony muttered in slight annoyance that he didn’t really mean as he eased them both down into a more comfortable position against the tree. 

Loki reached to the side, grabbed a blanket – one of Tony’s, the _bastard –_ and used it to wipe them both down, before throwing it to the side and reaching for another. 

It was cold, but they would only need the one.

No more was said as they both fell to slumber, each of them completely spent– and as Tony fell asleep, his lips curled into a smile at the sensation of whispered breaths against his collarbone. 

—⚔—

Tony woke to a rock on his chest. 

It wasn’t an ordinary feeling, not entirely– but he _had_ woken unable to breathe in the past, and his first instinct was to shove the weight pressing down on him as far away as hard as he could—

“You _bastard,”_ Loki yelped as he fell from the blankets and hit the ground, hands scrabbling against the dirt and fallen leaves in surprise.

“Oh good,” Tony said, hiding his own... unease at waking in such a way. “So we’re even.” 

Loki glared at him, saying no more. He only pointedly flicked the dirt away from his clothes. 

Tony took the offered silence gratefully, stood up and searched for something to eat in their bags, finding himself some bread. He could pretend that he was fine – he _was_ fine, everything was all right, no need to overthink anything. He was _glad_ that Loki wasn’t making this awkward with demanding snuggles, or have Tony tell him that he was the best thing that ever happened to him, and so on. 

Shoving Loki – even if out of different reasons – had been a great idea. He deserved a pat on his shoulder. The slice of bread was almost gone when Loki asked him where they would head next. _Obviously_ neither had a real plan, only looking for monsters and as little turmoil as possible but—

Tony chewed on the last bite, and then swallowed, his head lost in thought. 

“A theory,” he started slowly. 

Loki looked up from his hands, which he’d apparently been inspecting with great care. 

“Yesterday. You suddenly were able to do what I wanted you to do. Ignoring the fact that you thought you were going to kill me, but—” A grin flitted over his lips. “You _did_ _it_. While you were… distracted.” 

Loki’s eyes widened– and then immediately narrowed a second later, as if he were trying to hide his initial expression. And, honestly, he did a good job of it. Had Tony not seen the first flicker, he wouldn’t have known. “Are you saying that I should be… _distracted_ again, during my future meditation sessions?”

Tony arched a brow. “Would you be opposed?”

Loki shrugged, his expression neutral. “It just seems rather contrary to your previous stance on the matter, is all.”

“Now who’s being the boring one?” Tony commented. “Honestly, what is it with you aristocrats? It’s like you enjoy sucking the joy out of everything.”

Loki’s smirk suddenly gained a rather dangerous edge. “I could suck on something _else_ if you would prefer?”

And Tony’s mouth was suddenly very dry. 

“Or… would _you_ be opposed?”

“Well—” Tony cleared his throat as his voice cracked, and then tried again– deciding to ignore the way that Loki’s smirk deepened. How did this even happen? _He_ was meant to be the one in control, here. “You _do_ need your practice.”

“So I do.” Loki shifted, sliding a little closer before reaching for Tony. And Tony was already half hard, his cock straining against his pants. Loki’s hand cupped the bulge and gave it a squeeze. “Thank you for allowing me to practice,” Loki purred against Tony’s lips. A kiss followed, and it had Tony soaring and distracted enough that he at first didn’t notice when Loki took Tony’s cock out of his pants. 

Loki hummed pleasedly. Tony’s cock stiffened in Loki’s hand as he worked him to fullness, his movements sure – and Loki looked content there, focused on his task, his lips pursed. Tony wasn’t sure if that was even allowed to look so arousing, when Loki hadn’t even reached the main part yet. And – he wasn’t sure either how much more of this he could take because he felt that tingling sensation– Loki was still pumping him, spreading precum over his shaft until there was only the barest friction left.

“If you continue like this—” 

Loki’s gaze snapped up to him, green replaced mostly by black pools intent on swallowing Tony up. Those eyes then narrowed, something like a hiss falling from Loki’s lips before he bent down. 

Then Loki’s mouth was on Tony’s cockhead, tonguing the slit and Tony gripped Loki’s hair, burying his fingers into those dark strands. Loki moaned as Tony tightened his hold– and then he slid all the way down, Tony’s eyes near rolling into the back of his head as his cock hit the back of Loki’s throat. And _shit,_ but Loki’s _tongue–_ it stroked underneath Tony’s cock before he slid back, and then Loki pushed forward again.

It was all Tony could do not to buck his hips, even sitting as he was. He ached to fuck Loki’s hot mouth, to thrust in and out and just take what he wanted. But he _couldn’t,_ shit, he just—

Not that it mattered. The sight of Loki bobbing up and down over his crotch, the way he hollowed his cheeks, the swipes of his tongue– _gods,_ the way he _swallowed_ , all the while one of his hands massaging Tony’s balls, slicked by the saliva that was running down Tony’s cock from Loki’s mouth… 

Tony was gasping, his head falling back and his eyes falling closed. He hadn’t wanted to look away from the sight but it was all becoming too much, and he could feel the pressure building, the heat that refused to give in, steadily growing, consuming him whole. 

Cool air met his dick and Tony opened his eyes again, staring straight into Loki’s eyes. He begged silently, a whimper falling from his lips as Loki kept doing _nothing_ , left him hanging right there on the edge, a thoughtful look on his face. It was as if what he’d been doing to Tony left him unbothered, as if the straining bulge in Loki’s pants didn’t matter. 

_“Loki.”_ Tony barely recognised his own voice, hoarse and full of need, maybe more of a plea than he’d ever want to admit. “Please–” 

“You haven’t yet told me what I’m supposed to do.”

_What–_

“Do you want me to fling you away?” Loki asked, as casual as if he were discussing mushrooms. Tony tried to buck up into the hand curled around his dick, chasing his own pleasure, not caring if– 

Loki’s fingers tightened, the blood flow cut off abruptly and Tony whined in frustration. 

“I told you to give me an order.” Loki’s suddenly cold tone went straight to Tony’s cock, his eyes wide and _awake_. “I won’t let you come, otherwise. I’ll leave you hanging here on the edge, test your stamina, bring you right to the brink of oblivion before easing you back down, over and over—”

“I don’t know,” Tony groaned. “Fuck, Loki, please—”

“It’s up to you, Anthony.”

Oh, that just wasn’t _fair–_ the sound of his full name, something he hadn’t heard in so very long – and how did Loki even _know—_

Wait. 

Tony opened his eyes again – when had they closed? – and caught Loki’s gaze once more. The sight of his reddened lips had a shudder running through Tony’s whole body, but he fought to keep his focus. 

“I want you to do what I _want_ you to,” Tony said, his voice still a broken mess. 

Loki arched a brow. “That is hardly an answer, but if you _want_ me to—”

“No,” Tony said. “I want you to know what I want. Without words.” 

Loki’s frown deepened—

“My _mind,_ Loki,” Tony snapped. “Read it.”

“But I don’t—”

“Then work it out– or I’ll just fuck my _hand—”_

“Oh,” Loki said, apparently finding his bearings and his smirk once again. “No, I don’t think you will.” Then his mouth was back on Tony’s cock, his hand still tight around the base. He licked a long line down, over his fingers before nuzzling Tony’s balls. He drew one into his mouth, his teeth just a hint of pressure, and Tony tightened his hold in Loki’s soft hair. He had to do _something,_ anything—

And Loki’s hand was still there, still daring to cut him off and if it wasn’t so complete and utterly frustrating, then– maybe, Tony would applaud the daringness in leaving him there, all high and dry. 

He saw the mischief in Loki’s eyes, the glimmer and—

Just, when Loki kissed his cockhead, his fingers just easing their grip a bit Tony felt strangely lightheaded, everything narrowing in on this pooling, boiling sensation—

He felt something in his mind, a bundle of chaos about to tear into him—

Loki went down on him again, sucking and—

Tony yelled, the sensation of Loki’s mouth on him, his chaos _inside_ of him, the warmth—

He shot his cum into Loki’s mouth, felt him swallow– Tony’s mind open like a book for Loki to read, the defences down, mellowed.

Loki felt curious, and if there was something like _too much_ at once– then this was certainly it. Tony was sweaty, quivering, his now limp cock sensitive to even the cool air against the saliva-soaked skin, but—

Loki did not let it go. He continued to hold Tony’s cock in one hand even as he held Tony’s gaze, those green eyes _burning_ into him. 

“You want me,” Loki breathed, his fingers tightening slightly, enough to make Tony whine at the overstimulation. “You’re afraid… of being hurt—” 

“Okay,” Tony said, his voice hoarse _still_. “Maybe we should, uh—” 

His words were cut off as Loki surged up to kiss him, his lips tasting of Tony’s cum. As Tony’s lips parted in surprise Loki’s tongue darted inside, that fucking glorious tongue that Tony would, at this point, pretty much be willing to worship. The kiss was dirty, filthy, enough to make Tony want– well, just _more,_ more of Loki, more of everything, even as spent as he was—

And then Loki leaned back, a fire in his eyes. “There we go,” Loki said. “ _There’s_ something I _can_ do.” 

The hand that was still caressing Tony’s softened, aching cock suddenly shifted in an agonising stroke– but then Tony felt a spark of magic, and his eyes bulged as his cock grew fully hard again, the tip starting to leak pre-cum once more. 

“ _Oh_ ,” he breathed against Loki’s lips, arousal impossibly starting to build. 

Loki winked at him, full of mischief and dirty promises. 

Tony swallowed but pulled Loki closer, his mind made up and settled on how this was going to go. 

“This time,” he said, as evenly as he could, “I want you spread out on my coat, taking my cock, and—” he gripped Loki’s thighs before he stood, “I want you to keep this magic up, understood?” 

Loki understood _perfectly_ with how easily he let Tony pick him up and carry him. For a moment Tony allowed himself to grieve for the loss of the day and the opportunity to gain money, but the moment was so short it was barely worth mentioning. 

There was simply something better to do than slay monsters. Tomorrow would be another day. And with Loki promising to make today _memorable_ , well. That wasn’t exactly something Tony could deny.

—⚔—

Somehow, it became a game between them. Tony had fun thinking of something that would make Loki control his magic better, and there would always be reward for them both in the end. Loki was extremely affluent when it came to both the use of his magic and the satiation of his desire, and Tony found himself enjoying every moment of it. 

Loki’s tongue _did_ remain as sharp as ever, and their arguments during the days of travel remained vicious. Yet arguments often ended with one of them being shoved against the nearest vertical surface and that—

Well, that _always_ ended in another _lesson._

Yet one thing remained on Tony’s mind– his need to find a contract. He hardly believed that monsters had gone into hiding but... work was thin on the ground. It would seem that discontent for Witchers was at an all time high. Word of what Loki had done with his seiðr back in that unwelcoming village had spread, and no one wanted to bring a Witcher to their door. 

It was a harsh day when men would prefer to live with a monster near their home than have a Witcher arrive to kill it. 

The money Loki had brought with him was almost entirely gone, and Tony’s funds were long since leached. He _needed_ work—

So when he _finally_ heard word of a nest of Bloedzuigers, Tony turned toward it despite his hesitation. It would be dangerous, but they needed the money. He certainly wasn’t particularly looking forward to facing the bloodsuckers on their slimy legs, but needs must. 

Loki looked vaguely interested when Tony used a whetstone on his silver sword until it gleamed, and both hesitated to touch the edge. 

“I take it the monsters aren’t easy to defeat?” 

Tony sent a sharp smile into Loki’s direction. “Let’s just say that I hope your fire spells are good enough by now.” He gave Jarvis’ flank a pat before he turned toward the swamp. “Take care not to stand too close when they die,” he advised Loki over his shoulder. “Bloedzuigers are full of acid and you don’t want that shit on you.” 

“ _Bloedzuigers,”_ Loki repeated dryly. “Don’t tell me these creatures are overgrown bats.” 

“I’d give my left hand for them to only be _bats_.” Tony tightened his grip on the handle. “If you start smelling decomposed shit or the air seems acidic– just, kill whatever is behind you, yes?” He was starting to feel _battle-ready_. Not anxious, not at all. He knew that what was going to happen would be exhausting, but… they’d be fine. 

Loki stepped up silently next to him, a knife in one hand, the other closed in a fist. Tony wondered if he should get Loki a silver weapon– but the thought only lasted a moment. 

He drew in a deep breath. 

_Perhaps he should have left Loki behind entirely._

The thought came out of nowhere, and Tony shook his head to get rid of it. Loki’s spells would come in handy, leaving Loki behind would have been impractical. Not to mention that Loki never would have put up with it. Besides, he’d already proven how good he was at tracking Tony down, and it would only end up messy if Loki showed up unexpectedly half way through the fight. 

You know what? It was an odd thing, to be wearing a fond smile while walking toward a nest of Bloedzuigers. 

The smile, however, vanished as he and Loki crouched behind a tree, looking out toward where three of the creatures were sliding about. 

Bloedzuigers are not particularly pretty to look at. With dark green skin that glistened with slime, four limbs ending in a single claw, and the gaping mouths of overgrown leeches, the creatures were more than frightening enough to star in any nightmare. But Tony knew that their slow, slippery movements were misleading. They could charge at great speeds when they wished to. 

“There’ll likely be more,” Tony said, his eyes not leaving the nightmarish creatures. “That’s not the whole group. Can’t be, it’s too small.” 

“I’ve always wished to encounter creatures that have a resemblance of an intelligent approach at living.” 

Tony shot Loki an ‘ _are you freaking serious’_ look. The other didn’t have the audacity to look ashamed, only twirled the blade in his hand. “It’s a challenge,” Loki explained, “hunting deer will only do so much, no matter how much my brother enjoyed it.” 

_Oh, gods. He’d taken a madman with him._

“Let’s go,” Tony said roughly. 

They left their precious hide– and they’d barely moved even a few steps before the monsters sniffed them and began racing toward them.

“A wonder of nature that they’re not tripping on their legs,” Loki commented. 

Tony allowed himself a snort before the first bloodsucker was upon them. The stink was horrible enough that Tony hoped his own flesh wouldn’t decompose just from that alone. Silver gleamed in the light like a sinister lighting bolt, then tore into dark green— 

His instincts took over, slashing, ducking—

A telling crackling on his side, a slash of warmth before chill air met his face again. A monster was glowing in green, the contrast between the dark and bright tempting one to stare for a while but Tony could not risk it. He had to trust that Loki was able to protect himself and keep fighting his own battle lest he risk falling to these bastard creatures himself. 

As he made his first clean kill, his silver blade slicing one of the creatures in half, Tony dove to the side. He knew they had a tendency to explode upon death—

And sure enough, a moment later the creature was dissolving to acid, splattering across everything within a radius of five yards. The one Loki had killed, though– it was just smoking on the ground. Huh, maybe this would be easier than expected. Maybe Tony could get used to this having-a-partner thing. 

There was only one more creature left alive. It gurgled at them as they approached, its claws rearing back, its far too many teeth flashing in the light that filtered down through the trees. Tony and Loki stood side by side, blades in hand, breathing steadily– and standing beside Loki like that gave Tony a sense of power that he hadn’t felt since he’d first started fighting—

But then there was a sound from behind them, an eerie kind of thing which made Tony's hair stand on end, the noise more than enough to make him wish for another evening at their campfire. 

And before he had the time to warn Loki more of the monsters raced towards them, none of them prettier a sight than their predecessors were. The air was clouded in toxic smells, stiff and pungent with every breath– and Tony shifted his stance, trying not to step into the leftovers. 

Not a second too late, he thrust his blade forward – the piercing sound of a monster getting skewered causing his to heart race and dance like it tended to do with Loki close by – and then he pulled the blade back with a slurp. 

Loki moved behind him, and Tony felt the movement of air, the rushing sound of fire followed by the stench of burning monster.

Tony cast his own fire at the next Bloedzuiger, his sword slashing the other creature. His fire spell was by far not as effective as Loki's, he knew that– the flame boiling with a small heat only but, worth the pained gurgle the monster made. More toxic waste spilled over the ground, trying to eat through his boots, sloppy sounds dogging Tony’s every step. 

But each slash was one step closer to victory, one step closer to being safe. He was no longer thinking about the money– Tony needed to kill them all to stop himself and Loki from being torn to pieces, or being melted in the creatures’ acidic blood. 

Tony’s lips were twisted into a snarl as he fought on– once again, there were only a few left—

Until _another_ came out of the shadows, seeming to appear from nowhere as it lashed out with its claw, the sharp appendage raking across Tony’s side. 

Tony cried out as the claw tore his flesh, but that did not stop him from slicing through the Bloedzuiger’s arm with one single slash of his sword before falling to his knees. 

Holding the weapon in one hand, Tony pressed his other to his bleeding wound. It felt deep, blood already oozing past the leather, trickling between his fingers—

“Anthony!” 

Tony turned to see Loki trying to get to him, eyes wide and focused—

And not seeing the creature behind him—

“Loki!” Tony screamed—

And uncaring of his wound, uncaring that he was hurt, _uncaring_ that such a feat in his state should have been impossible– Tony lurched to his feet and charged, tackling Loki just as the monster went for him.

The claw went over their heads, barely a hairsbreadth separating Loki from greater harm. Tony was crouched over Loki, his eyes wide, and he saw his own fear reflected in deep green pools. Then– a twist of Tony’s body, sword aiming high and quick. The strain was barely noticeable as he parted the monster in two halves with a final violent slash, the silver barely recognisable. 

Then he turned back, covering Loki with his body, protecting him from the last onslaught he knew would hit them—

But just as the creature’s corpse exploded so too did Loki’s power, arcing out over Tony in a protective shield which kept the acid at bay. 

Tony sighed in relief, almost slumping over Loki now that he knew they were both okay. For a moment, only silence surrounded them– but soon the swamp’s natural noises crept back to life, and Tony heard a toad croaking somewhere close by. 

There was nothing that hinted at any more Bloedzuiger, no more _gurgling_ sounds to be heard– though Tony knew it would be a while before that particular sound was eradicated from his memory. Loki gripped Tony’s arm, the knife still in his other hand and Tony couldn’t quite stop the surge of pride he felt at the sight. _Never let go of your weapon unless you_ know _you’re in absolute safety._

Loki’s hand wandered up until it reached Tony’s shoulder, then his cheek. Fingers smoothed over skin with small shudders, Loki’s eyes turning from the fire of battle to… _fear._

“You’re so pale,” Loki said, tips of his fingers pressing to Tony’s cheek. Tony realised that– it wasn’t Loki’s fingers that were shaking, it was _him–_ his arms holding him up shuddering at the elbows, making everything look like it was wracked with tremors. “You’re hurt—”

“I’ll be all right,” Tony gasped, attempting to push himself more upright– but all he managed to was to push himself sideways, rolling onto the ground. 

Loki scrambled to follow, hovering over Tony with a face as white as a ghost. Or maybe that was just the reflection of the moonlight. 

It wasn’t dark, not like on the night they met. That was good. It meant that Tony could see Loki properly.

Echoing Loki’s earlier movements, Tony raised his hand with effort to caress Loki’s cheek, frowning in slight confusion as it resulted in a red smear appearing upon Loki’s skin. Where… why…

Loki choked out a sound that neared a sob, and Tony gasped in pain as hands pressed into his injured side. 

“I have to stop the bleeding,” Loki said, his voice trembling. Tony cursed quietly and Loki shot him a look from wide eyes, the worry in them troubling. 

“A Bloedzuiger—” he gasped, his voice tuning into a sharp whine as Loki increased the pressure. _“Shit_.” He closed his eyes, opening them again under tremendous effort. “Don’t worry, I’m sure the creature that’ll kill me hasn’t even been born yet.” 

Loki’s laughter was nervous. “I propose that next time we simply steal from a merchant or sell them Jarvis’ apples before you go anywhere—” 

Tony wasn’t sure what Loki said next, his vision tunneling as the pain at his side suddenly sharpened. Loki’s finger, so cold and slick was pressing to the injury and it felt as if he was turning Tony’s innards around. If green was an emotion then it would be known as pain from this moment on. All Tony saw was blending green, _Chaos_ , the wound throbbing in pure agony. 

Unbidden, a memory rose of former days where he was still under the tutelage of Jarvis and Peggy, both letting him reiterate that screaming was not _advisable_ in the open field, unless he wished to attract even more danger. Good days—

Loki’s fingers were digging into his body, Tony felt them– and he wished that he didn’t.

“Whatever the fuck you’re doing—” Tony cursed, his voice still broken but gaining traction in his pain—

“I can’t let this happen,” Loki said. “I can’t, I _won’t—”_

“Loki—”

“I _won’t let you die.”_

Tony’s eyes widened as Loki surged forward—

Then their lips crashed together, the kiss soured by the taste of the grime on their bodies but Loki did not seem to care. He kissed Tony as if _he_ were the one who was dying, as if this were a last, desperate chance. Immediately, the pain spiked to new levels, near _blinding_ as it burned through Tony’s veins—

But when the kiss broke, Tony’s eyes opened. He was still alive. 

Loki’s green gaze was already on the wound, all but pawing through the torn leather as he looked for the remaining scar. Tony’s breathing quickened when Loki looked back up, wide eyes meeting wide. 

“It worked,” Loki gasped. “It worked, I did it, you’re all right!”

Tony went to say something, but once _again_ found himself interrupted as Loki threw himself down once more. The following kiss was far softer than the last, yet somehow more lively. Tony clutched Loki to him near instinctively and Loki let him, his body seemingly melting against Tony’s. Every layer between them seemed to be an offence, hindering them from being together properly. The kiss was like honey and Tony didn’t want to let go, not—

 _When it had been so close_. Belated anxiety took hold of him as he broke the kiss, his breath mingling with Loki’s. He’d almost lost _Loki_. His fingers trembled but this time it was not because of the blood loss. 

He couldn’t — 

He took a deep breath, focused on Loki– on _this,_ not daring to let his thoughts stray too far. He pressed another kiss to Loki’s lips, felt them both shiver as their minds finally had the time to settle, the gravity of the situation they’d been in sinking deep. 

“Don’t do that again,” Loki said, his voice muffled but no less firm. “This is _not_ a fun way to learn how to control Chaos.” 

Tony’s mouth twitched, relief swapping over him. “I’ll do my best,” he assured Loki. He pulled back to see Loki better, to convey what he couldn’t say, words that– laid on his tongue, heavy and final. 

Loki nodded, relief shining on his face. For a moment Tony thought that Loki was going to say something more, his gaze so heavy it burned. But then Loki swallowed, and glanced away—

And perhaps the moment could have ended there. Perhaps they simply could have gotten up, gone back to Jarvis, collected their coin and continued on as they had been for weeks. 

Perhaps… that would have been easier. 

But with catching breath, Tony realised that wasn’t what he wanted. 

And before Loki could move away entirely, Tony cupped Loki’s cheeks between both of his hands, gently turned him back—

“I’ll do my best not to _if_ you promise to do the same,” Tony said, his voice gentle. “Loki… I can’t lose you.” 

Loki’s breath left him in a low gush. “Anthony…”

“I mean it.”

“I know.” Loki leaned in a little, and Tony felt a tight nervousness in his chest that he wasn’t used to feeling. Then– “I can’t lose you, either.”

Tony’s lips bloomed into a smile, and he pulled Loki close into a tight embrace, their arms around each other and faces pressed close into shoulders. 

It wasn’t a declaration of… of love. Not _yet._ But given the depth of his feelings, the pure terror he’d felt– he knew that this was what he wanted, that this – Loki – was what he craved. And one day, he was sure, perhaps even one in a not all too far away future, it would turn into love. 

And perhaps it would come on quiet feet, a transformation neither of them counted on. Or perhaps it would be a turbulent adventure, a journey with unforeseen obstacles and most likely less coin than it was desirable but—

Tony couldn’t find it in himself to care. Not when he and Loki sat there together, holding each other close, like it was a sweet reward for the terror they’d gone through. They might have been exhausted and covered in slime, but they were happy. 

And for that? 

For _Loki?_

Tony’d be willing to fight every Bloedzuiger in the world.


End file.
